princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Instrumentality
Any princess can explain that magic is all around us. But none but the Wizards who practice Instrumentality understand what that means. These will-workers are aware that there are spirits all around us, a spirit for every concept and object and place and name, constantly fighting with each other over the precious magic of the real world. But much to a spirit’s frequent frustration, while changes in the real world can weaken or strengthen them, they can’t influence our world so directly. Instrumentality, then, lets a Wizard become their window into reality, for a short time. Unlike other charms, Instrumentality has no power in itself. Rather, it relies on spirits to work the real magic – it only gives them the opportunity. For this reason, it is vitally important that a wielder keeps alliances with local spirits so she can call upon them in times of trouble. This will mean doing them favors and working to promote the concepts they embody. Finding spirit allies she can trust and who she feels comfortable with are top priorities for an Instrumentalist. Eyes of Shadow (O) The princess is able to see into the Shadow, although she cannot interact with it. Cost: 1 magic point Roll: N/A Action: Instant Effect: The princess is able to look through the Gauntlet, into the Shadow. She sees it as a cloudy miasma that overlays the real world, with buildings and objects altered and exaggerated based on their spiritual nature. The various entities who inhabit it can be made out in detail, although their meaning is not automatically obvious. The princess is not immediately evident to shadow entities, although intelligent spirits will notice they are being observed. While in this state, it can be had to navigate the real world and the princess suffers a –3 penalty. Tongue of Shadow (OO) The princess can speak across the Shadow and receive messages from the creature there. Cost: 1 magic point Roll: N/A Action: Instant Effect: The princess opens up aural communication with the Twilight. Her voice can now be heard by beings in the Shadow and she can, in turn, hear them. Because of she is hearing the noises of the Shadow, she can’t hear what is happening around her in the real world unless she concentrates on it. If she chooses to converse with a Shadow being, she must physically speak – and be heard by everybody around her. Channel Influence (OOO) The princess is able to channel a portion of a spirit’s power. Cost: 2 magic points Roll: Int + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: The princess channels the power of a spirit, gaining the spirit’s Influence for one use. How this particular effect manifests depends on the spirit invoked – the princess must speak the spirit’s name and physically gains some of its features while she uses its Influence. The princess may use one point of Influence for each success. However, she may not exceed the natural Influence of the spirit she invokes. The spirit must be willing and present when this power is used. The roll for this power is influenced by the local gauntlet strength. Channel Essence (OOOO) The princess can pour some of a spirit’s nature into the world around her. This shifts the resonance of area, to be more in tune with the spirit. Cost: 2 magic points + 1 willpower Roll: Int + Occult + Inner Light Action: Extended Effect: The princess prays to an allied spirit and allows herself to act as a conduit for its essence to bleed into the real world. The princess designates an area of 100 sq. feet per Inner Light. For each success, the essence remains invested in the area for one week. The area begins to take on the characteristics of the spirit invoked. A maternity spirit would cause all women in the area to think about motherhood, while a cat spirit would encourage cats to live there. While invoking this power, the transparent form of the spirit appears around the princess, like an aura. The roll for this power is influenced by the local gauntlet strength. Open the Shadow (OOOOO) The princess becomes a mystical gateway, allowing spirits to pass through her and into the real world. Cost: 2 magic points + 1 willpower Roll: Int + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: The princess invokes her spirit allies and invites them into the realm. She produces a bright, pale light through which spirits swarm, physically, into the real world. The total rank of the spirits summoned equals the princess’ successes – with four successes, she can summon a rank four spirit or two rank two spirits. The gateway remains open as long as the princess spends a full round action and two magic points a round to maintain it. While the gate is open, spirits do not have to spend essence to remain on the material plane. Once the gate is closed, the spirit must spend a point of essence per round or return to the Shadow. The roll for the power is influenced by the local gauntlet strength.